


What Was in That Gas

by SashaM333



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Episode 7, Gas - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic Puppets, Puppets, Sexy, magic gas, puppet, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaM333/pseuds/SashaM333
Summary: Just like in episode 7 season 5, blaine gets mad that nobody is listening to him. Then while sitting in a corner the vent sprays gas onto him and he has a hallucination about the glee club as puppets. He wakes up and go makes those Identical puppets, let's just say that now they'll listen.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	What Was in That Gas

Your POV

You had joined the glee club at the beginning of the year and had been having tons of fun! But now Blaine, one of the seniors in the club, is being kind of bossy. He want's the club to do a simple song but everybody disagrees so he storms out of the room.

Blaine's POV

He walks into the room while nobody is near and sits in the corner waiting for everybody else to come, then he starts feeling dizzy. Unknowingly he sat next to a vent that was spraying out some sort of gas. Then he faints and has a hallucination about the glee members as puppets but they're finally listening to him! Then he wakes up and heads to craft class. While in class he only has enough time to make a puppet of you.

Your POV

You walk into the glee room looking for the pencil you left, when Blaine comes in. "Hey Blaine." you say. He waves back at you before taking out a puppet that looks just like you and another one that looks like him. "Ummm" you give him a puzzled look when he opens your puppets mouth and you own mouth suddenly jolts open. "What the hell?!" you say. "Yes! It works! Now you guys will finally listen to me!" You start walking away and then he moves your puppet up against his. You walk over to him and hug him, unable to do anything else. You are surprised by his muscles as he wraps his arms around you. "Hmm I wonder..." he says. Then he moves your puppet down to be face level with his puppets crotch. "Blaine! What the-" He shuts your puppets mouth leaving you unable to speak.

He pulls down his puppets pants and his roll off accordingly. His bulge is planted against your face and you can't help but sneak a look. Its wide and long from the look of it. Then he says, "Smell it, im really sweaty cause I was just working out and I haven't taken a shower yet." You sniff lightly and then the smell of Blaine's balls fill your head. Its musty and salty and intoxicating. You immediately get hard.

Blaine's POV

Y/N gets hard and Blaine Notices. He think for a second before realizing that its probably something to do with the gas from earlier! Then he gets an Idea.

Your POV

"Blaine I don't want this, please stop!" you say, "Oh you'll change your mind." Blaine moves your doll into his doll's armpit and then you move the same. Your face is now up against his exposed and hairy armpit. Now you are really holding your breath. "Oh come on, I'm sure you'll like the smell!" He then opens your puppet's mouth forcing you to breath in. His armpits are much more musty smelling. Then he starts rubbing your puppets face against his puppet's armpit. You start licking up and down his arm pit against your will.

End of draft


End file.
